(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to measuring thrust of an underwater propulsor, and more particularly to a test system for measuring thrust of an underwater propulsor in a shallow tank of water.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Some underwater propulsion systems are designed to hover in place. For example, the U.S. Navy utilizes many acoustic devices which must hover at a prescribed depth underwater. These hovering acoustic devices typically utilize a propulsion system consisting of a motor and a propeller that generally faces up towards the water""s surface. The propeller generates thrust to counteract the force of gravity thereby allowing the device to hover in the water. During the design of these devices, it would be beneficial to measure the thrust generated by the propeller in order to determine overall device performance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for measuring the thrust produced in the water by a hovering motor/propeller device.
Another object of the present invention to provide a system that can operate in a shallow water tank to measure thrust produced by a hovering motor/propeller device.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more obvious hereinafter in the specification and drawings.
In accordance with the present invention, a system for testing a propulsor is provided. The propulsor has a first end that can attach to a payload and a second end at which thrust is generated. A platform extends over a fluid. A support coupled to the platform extends vertically downward therefrom into the fluid. A load cell is coupled in line with the support to measure tension therein. A bulkhead is sealed to the first end of the propulsor and is coupled to the support in the fluid. The thrust generated at the second end places the support in tension for measurement by the load cell.